


Wilting Flower

by SZA_AZS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Brothels, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, ambiguous time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZA_AZS/pseuds/SZA_AZS
Summary: Fabian, a young beta from the rural countryside moves to the city to find work once his mother’s health starts failing. It is now his responsibility to be the main financial provider for his family. He’s soon employed at a luxurious omega brothel at the heart of the city known as the Garden Of Eden.He keeps his head down and focuses on his work of being a housemaid. He soon catches the attention of the most popular Courtesan in the brothel, a male omega by the name of Noel. More stunning than a doll, Noel is the picture perfect example of a poised and alluring omega. However, behind the delicate facade that he puts on for customers and visitors he’s cruel and manipulative. His true poisonous nature is known all throughout the brothel among the prostitutes and servants. His status within the house puts him in good favor with the owner who allows him to do as he pleases.Unfortunately for Fabian he becomes the primary target for Noel’s sadism. If he dares to get on the bad side of the brothel owner’s prized whore he will quickly be disposed of.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story so bear with me (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

Could that train have been anymore uncomfortable? I let out a quiet groan as I stretched until I heard that satisfying pop in my back. I should’ve expected as much when I couldn’t necessarily afford the tickets for the good cars. I’m grateful nonetheless.

I grab hold of my light suitcase and step onto the crowded platform. I make my way to a more secluded area near the walls as I stare down at the wrinkled paper in my hand that had the name and address of my destination. The Jardin D’Eden pleasure house owned by a beta that went by the name of Sloane. Of course I won’t be going there to indulge in any feelings of lust nor will I be a commodity to be bought and sold. No, I’ll be doing more honest work as a housemaid. Also...I don’t really meet their standards. I’m not exactly a pretty omega, but I think I’m pretty decent for an otherwise rugged beta.

All the prostitutes in the brothel are omegas. The more submissive of the 3 secondary genders. I imagine they’re mostly the young loose ones who come from poor breeding and couldn’t find a suitable alpha. Once omegas leave school at the age of 16 they’re expected to find a mate, preferably an alpha, to take care of them thus alleviating the burden they pose their families.

“Excuse me sir! Could ya point me in the direction of this here...er establishment” I asked after hesitantly approaching the constable that stood stiffly in the middle of the busy center

He looked down at the writing on the paper and looked back up into my eyes with a darkened gaze as his face scrunched up as what I could only make out as disgust. I cleared my throat awaiting the response that I hope he’d give me. 

“Yeah. Once you go up those stairs there make a right into the shopping district and you’ll eventually spot an alley that’ll lead to the pub areas. After a couple blocks of just going straight you’ll eventually reach...uh where you intend to go. Can’t miss it.” He said in a low and strained tone 

I thank him and embark on what I hope is a short little journey. I hum to himself as I make my way through the shoving crowds. Y’know I’m beginning to think that all that I heard about city folks might be true. There’s no reason to be bumping into me as hard as they are! 

I need to suck it up. Remember who you’re doing this for. Mother can’t keep the bakery afloat with her declining health. I can’t let my siblings go hungry now can I? Especially since I grew up always having a full belly. It’s not fair if they don’t have the same.

My eyes widen as I gawk at all these new sights. I’ve never seen so many people in one place. Hell I don’t even think the grade levels combined of all the schools back home could even compare. There’s boutiques, bakeries, decor shops and more at every corner. All these folks look like they have on their best attire. I stick out like a sore thumb with all my drabness, but then again I doubt Im of any importance to these people to even notice that I don’t fit in. 

I follow the instructions given to me by the constable and now find myself awestruck by my obviously more adult surroundings. Groups of what I can only assume are beta males due to their faint neutral scents are sitting and standing around the outdoor pubs. The air reeks of cigar smoke and booze. The folks here are much louder and boisterous. Scantily clad young men and women pass by the hooting and hollering men unfazed with their heads held high.

After a couple of minutes of walking and a passing feeling of anxiety I come across a large victorian style manor. On the bright green grass is a large stone with a gold plate mounted on it with the engraving “Garden of Eden.”

Certainly the largest house I’ve ever seen but surprisingly home-y. It looks a bit out of place near these other more sleazy looking buildings. I gulped and made my way up the winding road that led to large mahogany double doors. I hesitated before knocking.

After only a few seconds the door was cracked open and revealed half of someone’s face. 

“The help comes in through the back” The soft voice of a woman said quickly before abruptly shutting the door. 

The help. Okay then. I look around and start making my way around the building. I’m met with a tall and large metal gate that bars me from going any further, but on the side is a smaller brown door. I approach it and knock

A young male beta opens and greets me with a small smile. 

“Hiyah! You must be the new hire. Mr. Sloane told us about you. Please come in!” He exclaimed in a warm and inviting tone as he steps aside for me. 

From what I’ve been told the entire staff here are betas. It lessens the risk of any of us who will be in close proximity with the goods to lose control and damage them. 

“Follow me. You must be introduced to Mr. Sloane before we take you under our wings. By the way I’m Mason.”

“Fabian” I mumble out as I trail behind him. He goes on rambling about how long he’s been working here, and how the easy his duties are. I’m half listening as I take in what appears to be The Help’s section. It’s a bit dingy and nowhere near as elegant as the outside.

Mason stops and turns to me with a serious look on his face. 

“And under no circumstances are you to lay a finger on any of the omegas here. That is if you value your hands” He snarled in a menacing tone.

A nervous laugh slips out of me. I do like my hands


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like valkyrie   
> (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly thought up of the plot of this story while watching memoirs of a geisha. idk how i got to this point

“Just kidding!” Mason quickly says in a cheerful tone as his face curls into a playful smirk

It’s not like his threat scared me anyway. 

“But seriously don’t get handsy with the omegas if you’re not paying, and trust me you won’t be making enough to afford them” Mason clarified before turning on his heel and continuing to lead me down the dim corridor

“Where are you from Fabian?” He asks as he holds open the door that leads to the main house for me.

I shrugged. “Y’know way out in the country.”

“Not much of a talker are you.” He states in a lowered voice. My eyes flick to him beside me before going back to focusing on what’s ahead.

“Not really I suppose.” I mumbled. My face started feeling a bit warm out of embarrassment and I hope it didn’t show. I’ve never really been all that good at socializing. I hope he doesn’t think I’m purposely being a jackass.

“Please don’t take any offense. You just come off as the silent type but what do I know we just met!” Mason quickly clarified.

Afterwards there’s a lull in the conversation (can you even call it a conversation) and we walk in what I imagine is an uncomfortable silence. Stupid. You’re miles away from home and everyone you know, and instead of fixing your attitude to hopefully make some acquaintances you’re probably giving off the impression that you hate him. This is why you had no friends back home aside fro-

“Alright Mr. Fabian here we are” Mason’s soft and calming voice broke me out of my racing thoughts. He knocked on the door in front of us and a deep male voice can be heard telling us to come inside.

Mason ushers me into the office of who I assume is Sloane. Of course it’s Sloane why would he bring me to some random man’s office.

The man, Sloane, gets up from his seat and extends his hand to greet me. I grasp his larger hand and feel the callouses. Well he definitely wasn’t working at some desk his whole life. He was an older male beta that appeared to be in his early 50s. His large gut protruded past the waist line of his pants. He was balding and the hair he had left atop his head matched his perfectly styled beard’s grey-ing color. 

“Welcome my boy. I hope the trip here treated you well.” He said in a jovial tone before releasing my hand and sitting back in his chair. I nodded in agreement and responded with a meek ‘yes’ 

The room was a simple and mundane office. Shiny hardwood floors, white walls, a stocked bookcase, a large wooden desk in the center of the room with a lamp atop that’s surrounded by scattered papers. I was unsure if I was supposed to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Thankfully he smiled at me and gestured for me to sit. 

“I won’t be taking too much of your time. The senior staff in this house are the ones who’ll give you a full rundown of what’s expected of you.”

I nodded as I clasped my hands together. Were they always this sweaty? Oh God I hope they weren’t like this when I shook his hand. 

“I have the original contract you signed as well as a copy for insurance sake. You should be fully aware of the terms that you agreed to. I look forward to having you here for the next 3 years. Consider this first week training and you won’t be receiving a wage for it.”

I nodded my head as I followed along to him reciting the terms of my contract. I certainly won’t be living lavishly here, but it’s much more than I would’ve made taking odd jobs back home. Working in this sort of environment wasn’t really my first choice.

“The stipend for your boarding here will already be taken from your weekly pay so no need to concern yourself with that.” He went on and on going over information that I already knew. 

“And most importantly, don’t touch the products outside of your duties if you don’t intend to buy them. If you break this rule I’ll have you thrown out on the streets and fined. Understood?” I quickly nodded at the threatening tone. 

The smile appeared on his face once again as he concluded this brief meeting. He nodded to Mason who stood quietly behind me and turned his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him.

“Come on now. I’ll show you to your quarters” I grabbed my suitcase and followed after Mason. 

“Nice guy huh?” He asked looking back at me with a small smile on his face. I hummed in agreement.

“Don’t be fooled by him though.” He stated in a lowered and more deadpan tone. Oh.

We made our way back to the help’s section and he stopped in front of one of the doors that lined this corridor. Despite knocking he didn’t really wait for any response and threw the door open as he ushered me inside.

It was a relatively small room but it’ll do. There stood a large dresser pushed to the wall and on each side of it were two beds. The empty bed on the right that can only be mine was neatly made, and on the other bed sat a female beta with a book in her hands. She set the book down and stood up to greet us.

“Hello there I’m Harper. Pleased to meet ya.” She grasped my hand with both of hers and lightly squeezed it. She had a wide welcoming smile on her tan freckled face. There was a small gap between her two front teeth that surprisingly suited her.

“Likewise. I’m Fabian.” I nodded my head in acknowledgment and returned her smile, though I suppose in my case mine is more awkward and forced. 

“I’ll let you get settled in and you two kids can get to know each other. I’ll be back to take you on a tour in a couple minutes.” Mason said before departing. 

Kids? 

Harper let out a loud snort before chuckling. 

“He’s only 23. Don’t pay him any mind.” Harper reassured me with a lopsided smile on her face. She gestured me towards my bed and I followed her lead. 

I placed my suitcase on top of the bed and took a seat beside it. I’m a bit unsure what to do now. There’s a small closet on the side of the room, but I don’t want to come off rude since she’s had this room first. She took a seat across from me on her bed and leaned forward with elbows on her knees and chin resting on her hands. 

“You know you can unpack right? That closet is big enough for the two of us.” She eyed my suitcase with a raised brow. Probably thinking that I don’t have much to unpack to begin with. 

I nodded and opened my suitcase and started taking out my belongings. I nearly arranged them on the bed by article of clothing. I could feel Harper’s eyes still locked on me. I got up with my pants folded on one arm and my tops folded on the other.

“Say how old are ya? I just turned 21 a few weeks ago.” I paused and looked back at her.

“Just turned 19.” I quietly mumbled before fixing my clothing in the closet in the space that I assume she left empty for me upon learning that I’d be rooming with her. 

“Mmm that’s also the age I started working here. I’m on a 5-year contract. Got 2 years out of the way. I took this job to support my grandparents who raised me. They’re really getting up there in age.” She paused and gazed down at the floor

“So what brings you here?” She asked meeting my gaze. She lightly tilts her head in curiosity.

I cleared my throat. “My ma is sick and I gotta bring in money for my brothers and sisters.” I told her with a shrug 

Her eyes softened as she frowned. “I’m so sorry. Hopefully she makes a speedy recovery.” 

I nodded. The room fell silent once again. I slowly made my way to my bed and began rummaging through my suitcase.

“If you ever need anything just let me know. Mason’ll mostly be the one training ya, but I don’t mind showing the ropes.” 

I felt my face becoming a bit warm and nodded in acknowledgement of her kindness. I wish I could say more to her. I directed a quiet thanks to her and returned her smile. A knock at the door broke the silence.

Once again Mason didn’t wait for a response and cracked open the door to poke his head in. 

“I hope you’re both decent.”

“Ya know you’re supposed to wait to get permission to enter so ya don’t get into those sorts of problems.” Harper barked at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

Mason only giggled in response and turned to me. “Well come on then. You can continue your conversation later. It’s time for that tour.” 

I stood up and waved goodbye to Harper before shutting the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t know if i should tag this story as a slow burn (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)


End file.
